


Flower boy

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Challenge Response, Florist Mj, Forward Jinwoo, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Rainy day cliche, Use of bad pick up lines, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Jinwoo had just needed a place to get away from the rain. He hadn't expected to chance upon the cutest flower boy he'd ever laid eyes on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute interlude. Well an attempt at cute you can be the judge of that. 
> 
> Was written for a guess the members challenge between me and my friends.

This morning when I'd gone to work there hadn't been a cloud in the sky now that I was leaving work it was pouring. And being me I'd forgotten to grab an umbrella, even after checking the weather and setting it next to the door. As it stood I took shelter in the nearest store as soon as the down pour started. It just happened to house the cutest flower boy I had ever laid eyes on. And it had nothing to do with him working in a flower shop. 

When I'd rushed in some five minutes ago he had looked up at me from his work with the cutest customer service smile that crinkled around his eyes as he greeted me. His voice was warm and inviting even when not compared with the weather. I instantly forgot how to breathe I could only smile back, wide and gummy before disappearing behind a tall tree as if I had purpose to be there. I never liked going into stores just to escape the rain, it was generally something I avoided at all costs. But today hadn't been my day so far. Once I got my breathing under control I looked around and noticed I was the only customer. 

I browsed a little down the isle I'd escaped into and found that after a few tallish trees I was able to see both the window and the flower boy at the counter. I'd never been in this shop before even though I only worked a few shops down myself. I hadn't had much need for flowers being single. It hadn't occurred to me that they sold live plants as well as I found out walking down the isle my eyes straying from the plants to the flower boy behind the counter. I lifted a few plants examining them in curiosity the minutes passed with only the sound of the rain accompanying them. 

Before long the flower boy had gone back to what he had been doing before and a soft melody floated to my ears. My eyes were drawn once more to the flower boy, not that they had strayed much to begin with. He was now watering sunflowers that had been placed near the counter while singing softly. I was far enough away he probably thought I wouldn't hear him. His voice was low and I couldn't make out all of the lyrics but I didn't need to. His voice was sweet, angelic and as he sang a smile blossomed on his face. His smile was brighter than the sunflowers he was tending to. But I wasn't going to tell him that. 

Instead I made myself look busy again by picking up another plant of the flowering variety. My eyes doing their best not to stray over too often so flower boy would continue singing. If I were being honest with myself I could probably listen to his voice forever. It wasn't meant to be though as the door dinged, announcing the arrival of another customer. The melody ended instantly and I wondered if he had been singing before I walked in as well. 

When deep brown eyes looked up to greet the other customer they landed on me first. I could feel the heat raise in my cheeks as I hadn't looked away once while he was singing, despite my best efforts. And I knew I was caught by the way flower boy's cheeks gained a red shade over his tan before he turned to the new customer. 

The new customer's footsteps were loud and pronounced as they clicked across the floor stopping in front of the register. "I have an order to pick up." The voice was gruff and irritable as the flower boy retook his place behind the counter. The customer's umbrella was still in their hand, dripping water as they spoke. They hadn't the courtesy to shake it off or leave it at the door. "I'm in a hurry." They added with little remorse that their tone was impatient and bordering rude. 

"Name please?" The flower boy's customer service smile didn't waver as he replied. Though his voice fell a little flat. 

"Shin Won." The customer sighed deeply, resting their umbrella against the counter as they crossed their arms. "You should know my name by now." Apparently the rude customer was also a regular customer. 

Flower boy said nothing instead turning on his heel and headed through the glass door behind the counter. He spared a small smile in my direction before he disappeared. The heat on my cheeks hadn't faded any even as the other customer looked around lazily. When they saw me they scoffed a look of disgust overtaking their face. I quickly busied myself with the flower from before. 

When flower boy came back he was carrying a large display of red roses that covered most of his upper half. Which didn't take much considering he was short, probably only a few inches taller than myself. As the display was set down he sent me another small smile before turning back to the customer who was looking between us. The disgust on his face growing. The customer paid quietly enough without grumbling too loudly about how slow he thought the service was for what he was paying, and that they should just deliver. But as he was grabbing his umbrella he took another look at me, as I peeked through some rather straight and long leaves. "Isn't it against company policy to have your boyfriend loitering around waiting on you. Disgusting faggots." The customer's voice was dripping with venom as he spoke, loud enough to ensure that both of us would hear.

Flower boys cheeks turned a dark red but he said nothing, smile absent from his eyes but not his face as the customer finally turned from the counter. I could feel my own jaw clench so hard my teeth hurt, but I also said nothing. People like him weren't worth our time. Knowing nothing but how to complain. Once the customer left, still huffing and grumbling under his breath on the way out into the rain. I wished his umbrella would break.

As soon as the door dinged closed flower boy looked over at me sheepishly, cheeks still red and too utterly adorable for the way he had just been treated. My jaw loosened a little and I smiled at him. Unable to resist. He really was just too cute. I decided now would be a good time to approach the counter, abandoning the flower I'd been eying. This close I could see he didn't have a name badge on. Which saddened me because I couldn't keep calling him flower boy in my head forever.

"Sorry about him...he's always like that." Flower boy apologized with a forced laugh, that still somehow settled into my bones with warmth even though it was a touch awkward. 

"It wasn't your fault." I assured him with a smile my eyes meeting his. He was even cuter up close if that was even possible. His brown hair was curling at the edges as if he'd styled it but it didn't take. His eyes were small and adorable crinkling at the edges as he smiled at me. Elbow on the counter as he leaned on his hand. "He was right about one thing though..."

"Oh?" Flower boy gave me a curious look obviously confused by my statement but intrigued just the same. "What's that then?" His eyes were wide and all my attention was focused on them and his growing smile. 

"We would look good together." Even I couldn't believe what slipped out of my mouth but it was definitely love at first sight. Though I must have said something right because the laugh that followed my statement was just as angelic as his singing. "So can I get your name and number so I don't have to call you flower boy?" Once more I lost control of my brain but he didn't seem to mind he wasn't smiling at me like I was dumb. I really hoped he didn't think I was dumb. 

"Flower boy?" He quirked an eyebrow at me giggling but grabbed a business card and scribbled on it. He winked at me as he passed it over. "Just text me later." Before walking around the counter to talk with a tall lanky kid who slipped in without my notice, he was wearing the same green apron as flower boy. He didn't look back as I slipped outside where the sun had started to shine through the clouds.

I looked down at the business card and smiled. Even flower boy's name was cute. Myungjun.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower boy is the English translation of some word or another in Korean. I read Manhwa but no where near as much manga. So... basically I only know the Japanese term. 
> 
> Some parts of this were really uncomfortable to write so I almost didn't but I pushed myself to do it anyway. 
> 
> I have long list of what I want to see Jinjin and Mj as. I'm currently working my way through it. 
> 
> Holla at yo gurl _[@shinigamibutter](https://twitter.com/shinigamibutter?s=09)_


End file.
